The amazing world of gumball: Jose:Part two (Edited for antr only)
by joseblanco360
Summary: (This is for antr. I really don't like unfair votes,but it means that I should edit it some more,so thanks :D) Will gumball survive Jose's horror Or will he die? Find out!


Gumball kept sobbing and sobbing while he saw his only friend murdered by his other friend."Why... Why did you do this?!" His eyes shed many tears as he wished for someone to save him. But no one,even his only love,penny could hear him. "What if her killed too?..." he whispered,as he gets even more furious."I even killed her too." Responded a dark figure as he walked up close to him. It was Jose!

He had his fire ax sharpened and ready to chop gumball's head off. Gumball,Enraged and scared, tried and kicked Jose in the face. He may had a few bruises,but that won't stop him from killing gumball.

Jose got closer to gumball's weeping body. "Leave me alone.."Gumball whimpered. "You! You cold-blooded snake!" He yelled as his anger rose up.

"How can you kill my best friend? Without giving him any mercy?! you cold-hearted bastard! " He kept yelling even more. "And to top it off,you've just killed my Love of my life! I should kill you!" He then tries to pull the chains and be all "Incredible hulk",but he was to weak from the steel chains

"I hate you! You sick monster! I hope you rot in goddamn hell!" Gumball then gets suprised that he swore the first time.

"I just had something for dinner... It was Darwin's intestines and penny's sliced up heart! With blood!" Said jose,as his eye twitches twice.

"I want to kill you! I'm gonna rip you head off and beat you up with it! I'll make you pay for what you did to my... to my..."  
"Say it gumball..." said Jose,smiling twistedly.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my GIRLFRIEND!" He screamed as the walls echoed inside. "Yes!" Jose yelled. "That's what I did to your

Only 2 friends you know so much. I Ripped out penny's Fucking heart off! And tortured you fishy shit by ripping his goddamn intestines off!"

"I'll Kill you! You bastard!" The stress makes his heart beat agressively and fast as he tries to break out of his chains. He wanted to kill the cold-blooded snake,but he was stuck. Anias then went to the basement,curious and worried. "What's with all the racket?!" Jose looks behind and shoots the little girl in the heart with a revolver. "Take that"Jose said. Gumball was angry,but sobbing even more again. "Anias! Nooooooooooooo!" He closes his eye,hoping it was a dream.

But it was reality. He can't believe he's next on the grim reaper's list.

Meanwhile,A female feline was watching TV in the living room,watching the news. It was Nicole Watterson. she was was worried ever since the conneticut shooting happened.

"I hope nothing happens to my sweet Gummypuss" She weeped,as she watched the news

"I'll avenge my friend and my only beautiful girl... BY killing you!" Gumball yelled

""Time for death,Motherfucker!" Jose slashes gumball in his chest and a scream alarms his mother.

"What was that..." She thought. "I think something's wrong with my baby!"

As his blood drips on the floor,Nicole watterson sprints downstairs. "I'm coming,gummypuss!" She spots the bloodied knife with her cat eyes."Leave my two boys alone!" Nicole said as she does a Bruce lee kick to Jose's face and he flew out the window,doing triple flips and faceplants in the concrete as his blood flows on it .  
"Are you alright?"Nicole said as her injured,but happy son nodded,but sadly glared at darwin and anias,only with gore everywhere.

"My god..." Gasped nicole asshe witnessed the gore that Jose made.

2 weeks later,the partners and their sister healed,waking up as the bright lights almost blinded them. "Well,I was able to get another heart that darwin has and replaced it for him.I also fixed your daughter's gun wound"the doctor said to nicole. They woke up,having healed scratches and stitches. "I wonder what happened to you while I was dead,gumball" "Well he stabbed me and-" Suddenly,they see Jose in the hospital,being brought to the mental room as he acts more violent and insane. They get quiet. too quiet. Then,he bites the donut officer in the arm and starts stabbing him in the face 8 times. As security surround him,darwin,anias,and gumball get disturbed while they put a straight-jacket on jose and lock him up. "Is that your friend?" Nicole asked to her sons The doctors told nicole and her children that poor Jose is suffering from a syndrome from one of his family genes. It was called PsYcHoMeNiA "What is this "PsYcHoNeMia"you're talking about? Nicole asked. "Well it happens at night,as a voice sends him disturbing pictures to his/her brain. That's when he/she starts going insane and does everything a criminal would do. they can even go too far and kill people in disgusting ways" Said the doctor. "look at your friend,for example."

.They were shocked by the sound of it and went to the mental room to visit their not normal friend. His eyes were as if he was hypnotized,his straight-jacket was covered in blood,and he was starting to get insane and eat some corpses like he was Hannibal Lecter. Nicole then visits jose too,as he gets ever more violent. She shakes her head. "Poor boy... he was to insane for you."she said as her scared children went home.

As the two boys went to school,they told the story about thier friend jose,and shown the scars and bruises to show what he did to them. Students of Elmore junior high loved the story. On 10/27/2012,Elmore junior High took a field trip to the hospital to find the insane and demented boy in the mental room and learn the histories of him by professional doctors and psychologists. But Jose might be back. But even more sick and twisted. In fact,he might kill some of the Elmore junior high students as gumball,darwin,and their friends try to escape the madness….

Maybe... He might be right behind you,holding a fire ax ready to strike you down and torture you like what he did to gumball and darwin. (To be safe:Get a nightlight,get a toy that calms you and leave the door closed at all costs.) And also,do not read this at night if you get frightened at the dark. If you do,however... You're an awesome rebel... I like it :D. however If you find "jose" and you're trapped,fight him at all costs)


End file.
